Existing filing cabinet designs include gaps between the sliding drawer or flip-up door and the frame or body of the cabinet. Unfortunately, these gaps put the files within the filing cabinets at considerable risk. Specifically, water released from sources such as sprinkler systems, fire fighting equipment, leaky roofs and broken heating or plumbing ducts can infiltrate the filing cabinets through these gaps and damage the contents stored within the filing cabinets. Given that the documents stored therein may be irreplaceable, it is clear that water resistant filing cabinets are needed.